


Never say goodbye

by sjlzwd



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bilingual, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Recovered, Bucky Barnes Remembers, M/M, Old Steve Rogers, Post-Captain America：Civil War - Freeform, Protective Bucky Barnes, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, bucky is the man on the wall, bucky is white wolf in wakanda, serum failure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjlzwd/pseuds/sjlzwd
Summary: Bucky thought he could leave Steve with no worries.It turned out that he couldn’t be more wrong.





	Never say goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Never say goodbye （不说再见）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032668) by [gobirdiego](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gobirdiego/pseuds/gobirdiego), [sjlzwd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjlzwd/pseuds/sjlzwd). 



> Post-Captain America 3:Civil War  
> Happy Ending
> 
> Background: Mavel Comics and Movies  
> The text will end in the 8th chapter, and the 9th and 10th chapters will be taken as after stories.  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When this “cryostasis” option was placed in front of Bucky, he really couldn’t resist. This was good for everyone.  
> 当冰冻自己的选项放在Bucky面前，上帝作证，Bucky真的无法拒绝。这对所有人都好。

Back in cryostasis is a very easy decision to make.  
James. Barnes, Bucky thinks so.  


First of all, he doesn’t trust his own mind.  


He is a time bomb that can be triggered by brainwashing words.  


Speaking of this, Bucky is with profound resignation.  


When he fled the Hydra alone, hiding in Bucharest trying to recover himself, he naively thought that being triggered by brainwashed words, once again turned into a blank humanoid weapon was far from him forever.  


Why not? He gradually recalled his name and remembered some of his former messy memories. The most important thing is that he can think independently and no longer need to follow others' instructions. He hid so well, laid so low in the dust, and dressed himself like the most ordinary tramp no one wanted to give a second glance.How could Hydra find him?  


Even if they did, he could kill the inhuman dregs or run away in a bad situation during the long reading of brainwashing words. He was fully familiar with his safe house and surroundings, made many contingency plans and retreat routes.Running away was a great probability to succeed.  


Besides, he had one last resort. You know, after all, living was not a necessary option for him, not anymore.  


A bullet to the skull or a knife to the heart.  
Very simple.  


All troubles end when the main trouble ends. He would be free.  


But these ideas had been proved to be too naive.  


Hydra could not find him, which did not mean that the official power of the united world could not find him either.  


He knew he had been fighting and always had enemies. At first, the Nazi, and then Hydra gave him the targets, followed by the Hydra itself. But he never thought that one day he would become the enemy of the whole world. The world he once sacrificed his life to protect was now going to dig him up and crucify him of shame. Because he was supposed to be responsible for an irrelevant terrorist attack.  


The most twisted and ridiculous part of the whole thing is that the final cost is paid by Steve.  


Steve, of course.  


The cause of the incident was what Tony Stark had created something named Ultron, which led to the death of Zemo's family. So the Avengers become the target of his revenge. In Zemo's cognition, the way to destroy Avengers was to divide them internally. And Bucky become the chess piece he could make use of.

 

Tony of course wanted to kill him. After all, he killed Tony's parents. This is not his intention. But sadly, the Hydra didn't let other soldiers perform the task, but let him do it. He could understand why Tony hated him.  


Steve of course wanted to protect him, though that would force him to fight with Tony Stark. Steve is such a good person. Although Bucky wasn't the soldier who died seventy years ago in honor of defending his country in the glorious battle, and he wasn't the friend who was always following him any more , Steve would still do anything to protect him.  


As a result, Steve, Captain America, the best man to be loved and worshipped by all, fell out with his important friend, gave up his shield, gave up his rightful identity, and joined him as a global fugitive.  


Just look at what he had done.  
His existence alone would bring Steve disaster.  


Secondly, he was tired.  


Really, he lived too long.  


He had a happy youth. He shared everything and hoped for the future with those who loved him and who he loved.  


He had lived through World War II. Like all who were mobilized by patriotic propaganda to join the army, he threw himself into endless gunfire and nightmare prison camps to serve his homeland against Nazi dictatorship,experienced unimaginable human experimentation, fell from the train in despair and fear;  
He become the asset of Hydra. They installed a dangerous iron arm on his crippled limbs, disrupted his brain again and again, gave orders to him ,and made him as a soldier without ego, a knife of blood and guilt, to survive in crack between missions and cryostasis.  
After he had left Hydra, he was still alive as a wretch and a vagrant ,desperately trying to find himself.First with nothing, and then from nothing to something.He built up a little personality and put it all in that little backpack.  
However, all of this was vanished after the Ultron incident and the Zemo incident.  


He didn’t want to live in fear, afraid of being discovered, nor to experience anything more.  
He could not think of anything good waiting for him.  


During his two years in Romania, he had begun to have some expectations. He had allowed himself to wonder about the taste of fruits he had never had in his time. He was curious about the magic of mobile phones that modern people grabbed at all times. But now, that curiosity and expectation had gone away from him too.  
He was just tired. Deep inside,a kind of exhaustion and helpless was holding him firmly, letting him keep falling. And then suddenly for a moment he understood, like a drowning man put his head on the water , all depression and pain disappeared.  
He saw the light. Because he got a way to get the ultimate peace, and he didn't have to die.  
You know, if he decided to die, it was too cruel for Steve. He would not have treated Steve that way before or now, especially now that Steve had just paid such a heavy price to protect him.  


Thank Wakanda’s King for his generosity. T 'Challa could choose not to do so. Although he misunderstood Bucky and was involved in the chase, which stopped Bucky from escape. But he wasn't the real cause of Bucky's troubles, he was just a factor that created the butterfly effect, and Bucky had learned from a long time ago not to blame anyone. T'challa had no obligation to give such generous compensation. But eventually, when the option was put in front of Bucky, God，Bucky really couldn't resist. That was good for everyone.  


So it was settled .  


Bucky would return to the freezer voluntarily, for the first time, and perhaps for the last time. Who knows if there really was a way to solve the bomb in his brain? Who knows how long it would take? Perhaps he would never wake up again, or he would become a real waste disposal after forever waiting. That would not be a bad thing either.

 

Bucky put a white vest on.  


When he was a teenager, he didn't like white because it reminded him of hospitals and many things that were too simple or even depressed.He liked to be busy and happy.  
But now, he likes white. The white is quiet, with a little purity. The Weapon arm installed by Hydra were destroyed by Tony's energy cannon, leaving only burnt limbs.  
Bucky wraped it up so that no one else would feel sick.  


And what he was most happy about is that at the end of the day, Steve was accompanying him.  
This time, Steve would watch him enter the frozen state and gave him a decent farewell.  


If Bucky won't wake up, Steve and his baby blue eyes would be the last thing he'd ever seen and remembered in his sinful and miserable life.  


When the doctor gave him his final physical examination, Steve walked in with his hands in his pockets, trying not to look deeply troubled. He seemed very casual and asked, "You sure about this?"  


His face was covered with bruises that had not yet completely disappeared, and his blue eyes looked straight at him first, then covered by his crazy long eyelashes, and the wrinkles of anxiety reappeared in his eyebrows.  


Everything was telling about his reluctance and unwillingness.  
Bucky of course knew this. He immediately explained and released a comforting smile on Steve.  


Steve was definitely sad. He's always been a good, affectionate brother. He's rescued Bucky from hell over and over again. What kind of friend was Bucky? He's vowed to become everything Steve deserving but lacking, to guard and accompany him like a father and a reliable brother; to love him like a lover, even though he was not and never expected to be.  


But in fact, he could only repay Steve with burdens in the end. Now, he had made Steve feel sad. For this reason, he felt his guilt was particularly serious.  


Fortunately, everything was coming to an end. When he entered the freezer, the cold air quickly suspended his life. He let his mind dream of that kind of picture.  
Without him, Steve and his team eventually restored Avenger's identity and reconciled with Tony Stark finally. Steve would live happily ever after with the only girl he once kissed on his own initiative.  
Perhaps, if Sharon was a sweet and generous angel, in the near future, Steve would come to Wakanda with their children to see him, as if he were going to a cemetery to mourn and remember an old friend. Then Bucky would have nothing more to ask for.

Such a picture would keep warming the dead soul of Bucky if he still had one.  


Goodbye, Steve.  
Goodbye.  
Be good and I hope we won't meet again.  



End file.
